Epic Mickey
Epic Mickey is a platform game developed by Junction Point Studios and published by Disney Interactive Studios for the Wii console. The game focuses on Mickey Mouse, who accidentally damages a world created by Yen Sid for forgotten characters and concepts, and is forced to fix the world while combating antagonists with a magic paintbrush. Epic Mickey notably features the first appearance of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit since 1943 as a major character, who was one of Walt Disney's first successful cartoon characters before the character was licensed under the ownership of Universal Studios. The character was regained by The Walt Disney Company in 2006 under the guidance of Bob Iger. The game also marks the first time that Oswald and Mickey ever appeared together. Epic Mickey was part of an effort by Disney to re-brand the Mickey Mouse character by placing less emphasis on his pleasant, cheerful side and reintroducing the more mischievous and adventurous sides of his personality, focusing on the idea of depicting him as an epic hero. It was directed by Warren Spector, who collaborated with both Walt Disney Animation Studios and Pixar in conjunction with the project. The game was announced in 2009, and released in November 2010. The game received average reception from critics. Gameplay Epic Mickey is primarily a platform game and allows players to use their own solutions for getting through the levels. Epic Mickey features a morality system similar to games like Infamous, Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, and Shadow the Hedgehog. Different alliances, side-quests and power-ups are made available depending on the choices of the player. It is also possible to avoid mini-bosses if specific actions are taken. The game's key feature is the paint brush, which Mickey wields, that has the ability to draw or erase objects using paint and paint thinner. For example, obstacles can be erased from physical existence using the thinner and then restored using the paint, or enemies can be befriended by revitalizing them with the paint or destroyed completely using the thinner. Mickey is also able to materialize objects from sketches, which have various effects. Two of the three sketches, the watch and the television, slow down time and distract enemies, respectively. Both fluids have limited reserves, adding a strategic element to gameplay: players must compromise between making various tasks harder or easier to accomplish. However, the fluids automatically but slowly refill, and power-ups that quickly replenish the fluids are available in certain areas. Mickey can also find pins in Wasteland. Most are bronze, silver, or gold pins, but some are special. For example, the "Art Appreciator" or "Mean Street" pin. Another thing that is useful in the game is a type of currency called E-tickets. These can be given or discovered. They are used to buy concept art, pins, health refills, or paint or thinner refills. To travel between sections of the Wasteland, Mickey traverses 2D side-scrolling levels based on his classic cartoon shorts (with three being based on Oswald shorts; Trolley Troubles, Great Guns, and Oh, What a Knight and two being based on Sleeping Beauty and Fantasia), such as Steamboat Willie and Clock Cleaners. File Formats * .wav (Sound) * .cpk (File package) * .dat (Model/Texture package) * .sfd (Movie) Videos Epic Mickey / Videos Voice Sounds Epic Mickey / Voice Sound Category:Disney Category:Disney Games